A human resources database system comprises data describing employees of a company (e.g., job data, job history data, job performance data, employee personal data, etc.). In the event the company desires to import data describing a set of employees from another system—for example, in the case of the company purchasing another company—the data needs to be transformed into a format the human resources system can handle. Employee address data presents a particular problem due to the large number of different ways an address can be formatted. Typical address parsing systems identify the specific fields within an address (e.g., city, state, street name, etc.) with poor accuracy.